Cram Session
by Kasumi Rose
Summary: Alfred, Arthur, Kiku and Yao get together to study for the big exam, but they keep getting distracted.


Cram Session

I do not own Hetalia. All characters are the property of Hidekaz Himuraya.

Alfred flicked the white toggle switch and belted out the final verse of Bon Jovi's_ Livin On A Prayer_. He hopped down off the coffee table as the screen flashed a "You Rock!" He bowed and flashed a smile for his adoring fans only to be hit in the face with a pillow.

"Alfred! Would you please stop goofing off?" Arthur grumbled

His green eyes flashed in irritation at the American.

"Oh C'mon, Iggy. Just a couple of songs?" Alfred pleaded

"No! Need I remind you that this midterm is worth 20% of our grade? I will not let you ruin your academic record, just because you wanted to play some stupid video game."

"It is not a stupid video game. It's a totally awesome video game," Alfred countered

"It's still not worth failing a course. Now get to work," Arthur grumbled

"Why are you such a killjoy?" Alfred whined

"Please! Both of you. None of us will get any studying done if you two keep fighting," Kiku cut in

"He's right Aru! The point of this session was to study together," Yao added

"Fine," Arthur and Alfred shouted simultaneously

Alfred plopped down on his fluffy black futon couch next to Kiku and opened his text book.

"Alright, so Mr. Karpusi said the test would cover chapters one through four. Everyone has the practice problems for those chapters right?" Alfred began

"Yes," the three others chorused

"Then lets start with the problems for chapter one," Alfred suggested

"Sounds good," Yao piped in

"Yes, I agree," Kiku added

Arthur merely nodded. Yao and Arthur took up the space on the other side of Alfred's coffee table and pulled out their notebooks, pencils and calculators. Kiku placed the problem sheet on the table, and everyone began looking through their books for directions on how to find derivatives. The room filled with the sound of flipping pages and scratching pencils. The air in the room condensed as if sensing the effort of concentrating minds. Alfred was nearly done with the third problem when someone began banging on the door. After of moment of hesitation, Alfred got up to answer. The door nearly exploded once Alfred turned the knob. Two blue blurs whizzed by him into Arthur's bedroom and locked the door with a thud.

"What the…" Arthur began

"Gilbert! Francis!" Came an angry yell

Elizaveta came tearing down the hallway. She peered in the room.

"Oh lord what have that Kraut and that Frog done now?" Arthur asked

"They snuck in drunk to the sorority house and threw all our panties on the roof," Elizaveta explained

"Cool!" Alfred exclaimed

He backed down as Elizaveta glared at him.

"Anyways did you see them?"

"They went down that hallway," Arthur replied

"Alright thanks," She answered

The young Hungarian then rushed down the indicated hallway. There was a minute or two of silent confusion until the door to Arthur's bedroom finally opened.

"Merci, Angleterre. I was sure you would hand us over." Francis replied

"Oh shut up, I only did it because. It was the most expedient thing to do at the time. Now you too leave as well or I will call her and tell her where you really are," Arthur threatened

"You wouldn't" Gilbert gaped

Arthur pulled out his phone.

"Alright, Alright!" Gilbert groused

The Prussian and the Frenchmen left and then Arthur shut the door behind them.

"As for you, next time check before you answer the door," Arthur scolded

Alfred pouted, but soon everyone was back to their math problems.

One hour later Alfred stretched out and groaned.

"Man that last problem took forever,"

Kiku and Yao nodded sagely.

"It's almost midnight already! Geeze. How do you guys feel about a quick snack break?" Alfred asked

"Food is good for long struggles-Aru," Yao chirped

"Yes, a small rest couldn't hurt," Kiku agreed

"Well I suppose. If everyone wants to, I can't argue" Arthur answered as he laid down his calculator.

Alfred rummaged through his makeshift pantry and found a six pack of instant ramen.

"Sorry, I guess with all the midterms. I haven't had time to go shopping. Do you guys mind instant Ramen?" Alfred asked

"Ramen is fine," Kiku answered

"Do you have anything I could season it with?" Yao wondered

"No! The flavor of Ramen must not be corrupted!" Kiku argued

The Japanese teenager then leveled Yao with a deadly glared.

"Ramen sounds good," Yao replied shakily.

"I guess you'll stick to your tea, huh, Arthur?" Alfred asked

"It's better that your American junk food," Arthur replied

"Hey! Ramen is Japanese," Alfred shot back

Alfred began boiling water on the mini stove and England began heating up a kettle. Kiku took advantage of the break to challenge Yao to Guitar Hero Battle mode. The older nation hung his head when he was soundly defeated.

"Don't feel bad. I can't beat him either." Alfred announced from the mini kitchen.

Alfred passed around two cups of Ramen, and then rummaged through his fridge. He found a box of Chinese take out. Deciding that the takeout was more appealing than ramen he popped it in his Microwave and punched the timer for one minute. It was done nearly the same time as Arthur finished pouring tea into his cup. Alfred plucked a pair of chopsticks, and they both headed back to the study area. Yao raised his eyebrow when he saw the American shoveling Lo Mein into his mouth with chopsticks, but didn't say anything.

"Thanks for the food," Kiku offered

"Yes, thank you," Yao agreed

Kiku and Yao began slurping up their ramen while Arthur sipped his tea. Soon the others were finished and they all tossed their cartons into the waste basket. Arthur placed his cup in the sink. Each of the students pulled their textbooks out and returned to their problems. The night wore on.

"Kiku, I don't get this one how do you do it?" Alfred asked

"You have to multiply the derivate of the original function by the constant. Here like this," Kiku explained

He then scribbled down an example.

"Oh okay now I get it," Alfred replied

They each continued working perked by cans of Red Bull and boxes of Pocky. The hours wore on.

"Finally! We're done," Alfred cheered

"Let's celebrate-Aru,"

"Thank you for all your support everyone," Kiku added

"Well I'm just glad it's finally over," Arthur added

"You know what it's time for now right?" Alfred prodded

"I'm almost afraid to guess," Arthur answered

"Guitar Hero!"Alfred shouted

China and Japan cheered in response.

"But we need our sleep," Arthur protested

"Aww please Arthur just for a little while," Alfred beseeched

"I suppose one song couldn't hurt," Arthur conceded

Alfred trilled his excitement. Arthur picked up the guitar controller and scrolled through the song list. He stopped at _Anarchy in the UK by the Sex Pistols_. His eyes gleamed.

"Let a pro show you how it's done."

The End

Just a quick and pointless drabble about the nations as college students. Anyways thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
